Whirlpool 100th Hunger Games SYOT
by Known777
Summary: The 100th Hunger Games is sure to be thriller. 24 tributes, two arenas filled with horrors of all sorts, what could go wrong? SYOT OFFICIALLY CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my first story. I have been trying to make my own Hunger Games many times, but my one, biggest problem, is making the tributes. My brain can only come up with so many different characters! So I decided that the best way to solve it would be to do an SYOT. Please submit a tribute by pm. Make sure you review:)**

**Edit: I realize that not all of you guys like it, but that's okay. I have decided to make sure to do a better job in the future. So, I am changing a few things in this chapter. And for those of you that don't like it, it's okay. But, then at least give me some constructive criticism, because I will finish it.**

**Oh, btw, the Quarter Quell twist hasn't been announced yet. The arena has nothing to do with it.**

* * *

><p>"P-p-president S-sn-snow, y-you w-wa-wanted t-t-to s-see m-m-me."<p>

I love striking fear into the people, it gives me so much power. Everyone is afraid of me, the districts, the Capitol. But, those who aren't afraid will soon be, dead or alive. My opposition in the election learned that the hard way. Control, it's like my morphling, eating away at me from the inside. It's as addicting as heroin. My uncle always believed in being in control. In fact, he was the master of it. Too bad I had to get rid of him. It was nothing personal, it's just that he taught me all too well.

"Yes, Ms. Gritay, I called you in here hoping to see the arena for the next games. It is the 100th, the forth Quarter Quell, and I want it to be magnificent."

"Well, you s-see t-t-that umm."

I cut her off, just tired of this bloody nonsense, "Stop blubbering you fool, let me see it now! I don't have much time or patience."

"Well, that is the problem President, the hologram of it was lost. I can describe it to you if you would like."

"Lost, lost, I have a good enough mind, to suspect that you didn't even do it! Dear, what would happen say if for one year, the 100th Hunger Games, never happened, what do you think would happen? Hmm."

"Well, I guess you would be in a lot of trouble."

"Trouble, trouble from whom, I am the President, I make all the rules."

"Uhh, well, I guess I don't really know."

"I didn't think you would, only I know the answer to that. Fine, I guess that explaining it to me is our only option for now." I sigh, thinking how much this idiot doesn't understand. The obedience of the districts depends on the Hunger Games. I can't have some moron screwing it up.

"Interesting, but I need something that will really put it apart from the other games. It is the 100th and I don't think that I can stress that enough."

"My biggest twist, there will not be a cornucopia."

"Hmm, no cornucopia, I am not sure if I like that idea. Explain to me why no cornucopia."

"Well, I was thinking of having the food and weapons hidden throughout the arena. That way, all of the tributes will have a chance of finding a weapon.

"Interesting theory, give me a little time to think it over and hopefully, your arena holograms will be done by then, okay."

"Yes, President Snow it should be done shortly. I will not let you down, you will be pleased."

"Oh, there is just one more thing. If this arena isn't exactly what I want it to be, you will not live to see the sun rise another morning."

She gulps, but I continue," There are three things I like to use the Hunger Games for. To intact fear, to strengthen my control and to crush hope. My uncle didn't mind hope as long as it was "contained". Well, I prefer none at all or else you will be retired, permanently."

The fear on her face gives me the smug satisfaction I was hoping for. Ahh, I love my control, my morphling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I will have one more chapter of President Snow and Ms. Gritay before I start any reapings. You can start submitting tributes now. My next chapter won't come out for about another week. Please leave a review, it helps so much! **


	2. Not a Chapter

**Author's Notes:**

**This is more of a first come first serve SYOT, but not guaranteed. If I don't like your character, I might not use him/her or if I do use him/her, he/she will die in the blood bath.**

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

District:

Second Choice District:

Age:

Gender:

Family:

Friends:

Appearance:

Backstory (be specific):

Weapon of choice (up to three):

Strength (up to four):

Weakness: (min two):

Strategy:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Training Score (be honest)(it might be changed):

Outfit(s) (optional):

Token:

Extras:

**Mentors profile:(optional)**

Name:

Age:

Year won the games:

Description:

District:

Personality:

**Stylist** profile:(optional)

Name:

Piercings/Tattoos:

Personality:

**Escort:**

Name:

Outfit:

Personality:

**I need more stylists, mentors, and escorts. It's extra points when you submit them.**

**Your tributes for the 100th Hunger Games!**

District 1

Male: Andre Brede 18 (by Jamez S)

Female: Melinda Adelaide "Flame" Sinclair 18 (by Rosemarie Benson)

District 2

Male: Lucian Benett 18 (by jds2416)

Female: Calista Honor 17 (by xSakura-Blossomsx)

District 3

Male: Blade Spencer 17 (by ZTEBladeCM11)

Female: Mystic Gray 16 (by jds2416)

District 4

Male: Keaton Bishop 18 (by Katrace)

Female: Aruana Silverside 17(by Hello 83433)

District 5

Male:Tarry Kona 17 (by 3hunna)

Female: Georgine Lockwood 15 (by Heyhoppel)

District 6

Male: Ford Gini 18 (by Jamez S)

Female: Emily Trainor 15 Female(by Wandering princess)

District 7

Male: Derek Lowe 18 (by Mykindleisawesome)

Female: Ava Redwood 15 (by jds2416)

District 8

Male: Silken Johnson 18 (by Wandering princess)

Female: Flaxia Weaver 16 (by Wandering princess)

District 9

Male: James Harten 17 (by LoveRue)

Female: Alice Mellows 16 (by visitor?)

District 10

Male: Gabe Ritzburn 17 (by hollowman96)

Female: Genevieve Davenport 12 (by Mykindleisawesome)

District 11

Male: Koda Samuels 13 (by Obviously Entei)

Female: Meeko Brighton 14 (by Obviously Entei)

District 12

Male: Claven Hartoss 14 (by MsAir)

Female: Ayame Opal 13 (by xSakura-Blossomsx)

**Sponsoring System:**

20 points per tribute (up to three tributes)

15 points per review

20 points per mutt used (I am using up to four different types of mutts)

10 points good/helpful suggestions

15 points per stylist/mentors/escorts

20 points if your tribute kills someone

30 points for their second kill

40 points for their third kill, and so on

10 points if your tribute makes it past the blood bath

15 points if they make it to the top 12

20 points top eight

30 points for top four

I will be keeping track of points.

**Supplies:**

Water bottle (there will be water in it and it is reusable) 50 points

Packet of crackers 50 points

Loaf of Bread 50 points

A meal (sandwich or whatever) 60 points

A meal for a group of (allies) 150 points

Weapons: 75-250 points

Knife 75 points

Slingshot 75 points

Spear 85 points

Axe 100 points

Scythe 125 points

Sword 200 points

Shield 150 points

Bow and Arrows (6 arrows)150 points (12 arrows)200 points

Trident 250 points

Blanket 30 points

Tent 150 points

Wool Hat and Gloves 40 points

Medicine (will fluctuate price, depending on what kind of medicine your tribute may need)

Mystery Backpack 100 points (it could make or break your tribute)

**If there is anything else that you want to send your tribute, just pm me and I will tell you the amount. The price will go up ten points after the top eight, and everyday after.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**This will be posted on my profile to copy. Those of you who still haven't submitted your reserved tribute, please do so soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**This is the second chapter about President Snow and one of his many assistants. I hope that you guys like it. Please leave a review.**

**Oh, yeah. In this chapter, the official quarter quell twist is revealed.**

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Freezon, I am glad to see you so on such short notice. How is your wife doing?"<p>

Like I really cared, I was just trying to be polite.

"Yes, hello Mr. President, she is doing very well, thank you for asking. In fact, she's doing quite well. Last week we-"

I cut him off, "Just show me the arena."

See, that's what I get for being nice.

The head gamemaker calmly composes himself, "I came as soon as I was notified. Well, I know you are excited to see it, but I want you to know that I worked very hard on this and I hope you like it."

For his sake, I hope he did a better job than with his blue lipstick, that is smeared over the left side of his face. Honestly, I didn't care how hard he worked on it, I just wanted it to be the way I asked him to do it, perfect.

He then pulled out a small machine that soon projected a possible candidate of the this year's arena, "Here it is, we made the hologram with a few alterations. Color wise, the design, mutts, and traps are all the same."

As it slowly came to life, the detail was impeccable, a lot of time was definitely put into it. But it was just so... boring.

"If you want my personal opinion, this arena just isn't very glamorous, it seems, very plain."

"I know Mr. President, but you said that the detail was what mattered. Most of the time I spent on it was doing the design.

I stroke my chin thoughtfully thinking, "Yes, I suppose I did. Well it is a Quarter Quell, maybe that will help."

Ha, inside I knew that the tiny little piece of paper I am to read in an hour will solve all the problems. Think of it like that old holiday they had before the Dark Days. Christmas was what it was called. They always say that you want to know what you'll be getting. As for me, instead of trying to guess or ask, I would just open it early to find out. It's that simple.

"Come Mr. Freezon, we cannot be late."

"Oh, right now?"

I get up, not bothering to look at him, "Yes, right now."

Like really, what did he think I meant when I said "Come Mr. Freezon." It would be easier if he was a dog, at least they are easy to train, or I at least I could beat him if he didn't do what I wanted him to do.

He stammers out," Actually, I was going pick up my wife, she is at a party right now. I have to go pick her up, then I will be there. Trust me I won't be late."

I wave him off, "Fine, but just this once. I'm feeling especially caring today."

* * *

><p>As I stride up to the podium, I stare out over the Capitol. The crowd, full of joy and blood thirst, just like me, except I know what will happen. They stare, fixated upon me. They are holding their breaths, waiting for the terror that this Quarter Quell will bring. I smile and wave, ushering the young boy to bring the small, plain box forward. With baited breath they wait. I open the lid and calmly pick out the card bearing the number 100th. As I break the seal, a squeal arises from the crowd. Obviously, they can't wait.<p>

With a clean, crisp voice I say, "On the 100th Hunger Games, as a reminder that he Capital can separate the rebels any way they please, their will be two arena's. Only the strongest shall survive. The male and female tributes reaped will be separated, and fight to the death. Then will the winner of the female and male tributes have one final battle to the death." In other words, meaning the girls will battle in one arena, while the boys battle in another arena, when the girl defeats all the other girls, she will have to face the winner of the boys.

Two different arenas, only one victor, how much fun can it get?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**1. What did you think? **

**2. Should I do all the reapings?**

**3. Mystery Question! If you can get the answer correct, you get a 100 point bonus! The mystery question is, slight pause for effect, How many victors have been produced from district 5? ****Answer the question in your review, and I will pm you if you got it right, or wrong.**

****BTW, animal cruelty is not cool, support awareness for abused animals. Please write a review. I hope you enjoyed it! I only need five more tributes, so please send them in.****


	4. Fire Burns Within District 1 Reapings

**Author's Notes:**

**This is the district 1 reaping, my first reaping. I hope you guys like it, please review.**

**Oh and for the mystery question, I apologize. Before the mockingjays podiums said that there were four, but they recently removed it. Actually though, look up mockingjay podiums. There are even a few victors that were never mentioned in the book. Ever hear of Justin Hix or Megan Hayes? Apparently they are the morphing. Anyway, enough blabbering. I'll add the points.**

**Special thanks to Rosemarie Benson, for Flame, Jamez S for Andre, and Wandering Princess for the district 1 escort, Plaudit Sparkler.**

* * *

><p><strong>D1's Female tribute: Melinda Adelaide "Flame" Sinclair 18 POV<strong>

This is my last year. The final year a have a chance of going in to these wretched games. My parents love the Hunger Games. They are so freakishly obsessed with it that they modified my birth date. So now, my birthday is a day after the reapings, so that I could go when I'm technically 19. I hate the Hunger Games. The warped idea that they send in twenty-four innocent children into an arena of hell and force them to fight to the death. It just disgusts me. 12 year olds sometimes get reaped. They haven't even gone through freaking puberty yet. Like are you kidding me? The problem is, everybody from District 1 loves the Hunger Games. Parker, Anne, and I know what the games truly are. District 1 can't grasp the concept that we are just here for entertainment. Just puppets in the Capitol's game.

I get up off of the freshly stained couch. I look around the poorly kept hut, a vast contradiction to the stereotypical District 1 mansion.

I decide to head out for the reapings. I look over to my makeshift family and say,"See you later, Parker. I'm heading over to the readings. Bye, Anne, bye Em."

Without looking up from her magazine, Parker replies,"Bye, sweety, I'll be here. You know that I won't get within a mile of that _place_."

"You mean the Justice Building?" I point out.

She waves me off," Whatever. You get my point."

"I'm pretty sure you live less than a mile away," I reply.

Anne laughs in the background,"Ok, look who's so smart."

I laugh as well. It's not everyday that you can outsmart Parker. She may not have a bit fancy degree, but she's still as sharp as a cat.

Anne skips over to me and gives me one of her hugs,"Bye Flame, I have to show you picture that I drew when you get back."

I nod, acknowledging the when,"Ok, I can't wait Anne."

I live with Parker now. I ran away from home a couple of months ago. Eventually, I ran across this old hut thing, where I met Parker and Anne. Parker was 23, and Anne is her 13 year old sister. Esmeralda is Parker's baby girl. Parker hid her younger sister, so that she wouldn't ever get reaped. Parker was in a serious relationship with to this guy, Zephren, but they disagreed a lot. Mostly, they would disagree about the Games, well, it got bad, and he started abusing Parker. She did what she had to do and got the Hell out of there, especially when she found out that she was expecting.

We agree on about every note about the Hunger Games. That's why I stick around here, plus I couldn't live without them now. They're my new family. Parker's only 4 1/2 years older than me, but she's like the mother I never had. Well, the mother I always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>D1's Male tribute: Andre Brede 18 POV<strong>

I thrust my hand at the bag, immediately, powder flies out falling on my hair and arms. Quickly I brush it off and throw a left hook. More powder. This is how I train. I just stay here in my "home," if you would be so kind as to call it that. It's an old store that got run down, they tried to sell it, but it was in such shitty shape that no one would buy it. Now it's my place of residence. Everything old that they throw out of the academy, I bring here to use. Fortunately,most of the equipment isn't in that bad of shape. However, I've caused the punching bag to consider early retirement. Literally, it's being held up by duct tape. I even have weapons, knives, spears, and swords. I don't get to train with other kids, but I can still kick every single kids ass. Well, if I wanted to.

I don't have parents. My dad, was an asshole. He left after I was born. I ended up running away from home when I was six. I was tired of my trashy mother, and her even more trashy boyfriend. They would go drinking every night, sometimes they wouldn't come back for days. That's why I had to leave. I guess the reason that I'm the way that I am is because I never was loved. Not like a girlfriend way, but a family kind of way. Thing is I didn't do anything wrong, but I don't want to get hurt again. If I went back to see my mom, to see her all hungover, it would be a big mistake. She might have even gotten married to that douche bag.

I've never met my dad and my mom never talked about him. He is a complete mystery to me. For all those reasons, I have shunned everyone out of my life. I'm going to volunteer this year. I'm going to win and I will live in solitude for the rest of my life. Don't call me sad, or a disheartened little fellow, I'm tired of that shit. I want respect. I want them to remember who I was and then never care. That's just what I want.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>POV: Melinda Adelaide "Flame" Sinclair D1 female<strong>**

As soon as I start walking down the long path to the square, where the Reapings will commence, I see somebody move to my left. What the? Somebody taps me on the shoulder.I turn to look at the stranger. This sleazy looking guy is the prodigy of poor dental hygiene. Missing one of his two front teeth, which is an unhealthy color, is eyeing me. Then he flashes me with a what should be a good looking smile, but isn't.

"Hey, I don't reckon we've met," the creep tells me.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm very busy, I have to get to the Reapings."

He smirks again, trying to get closer to me, "Sall right with me, I could escort you."

"No thanks, I'm fine," I say as I start to walk away.

"Oh, but I was so looking forward to gettin to know you," he says.

I tense up, knowing that I'm not in a good situation. There's nobody around and this guy definitely wants to do more with me than just escort me to the Reapings. I know most people have this delusional thinking that in District 1, everyone is rich and wealthy, but that is a stereotype. They have guys like this all the time. Only thing is, I've seen them when there are people around. Even then, the sleezeballs aren't right next to me. He moves closer. Suddenly, there isn't any room between us. I can feel his intoxicated breath throughout my nostrils. He's had way too many drinks.

"Well, you probably won't get reaped, so why don't you just come over to my place, maybe you could even stay the night."

Thoughts are flying through my head, should I run, scream, fight, or do all three? What would Parker do?

Then he grabs my ass, that does it, I shove him away.

He looks at me, then he tries to grab my left arm, but I'm to fast. I slam my right arm as hard as I can down on his right arm.

He squeals out in pain like a stuck pig. Then I quickly kick him in the groin, immediately he falls to his knees. I take my knee, and drive it in to his forehead. He slumps to the ground, I check his pulse, it's still there. I just knocked him out cold. An adrenaline rush comes, and I find myself jogging to the Reapings, not because I'm late. Well, they didn't give me the nickname Flame for my red hair, it's my personality that they named it after.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Andre Brede D1 male<strong>

I walk over to the Reapings. It's's only like a five minute walk. When I get there, I get my finger pricked, then I head over to the 18 year old boys section, there are some hot girls hanging out there. Probably talking to their boyfriends. One of them even glances towards me, when she starts coming over near me, I try to turn around, but she knows that I saw her.

"Hi, I have never seen such a hot guy before."

"Uh, thanks, I'm trying not to blush."

"Haha, and your funny, what a sweet package."

I swear, most teenage girls are so stupid, but so are guys.

I rudely point to the female sections, "Listen, you might want to head over to your section, I thing it's starting soon."

You could see the her face fall in disappointment. I almost started to feel bad, but I have a mission to win the 100th Hunger Games. I don't have time for distractions.

Our escort comes out. Plaudit Sparkler skips onto the stage. As usual, her dress looks like a wig. It's hard to explain, it's full of braids, and colorful hair extensions, but she is known for her bedazzeling skills, if that's even a word.

"Well, hello district 1, I'm so glad to see all of your bright and wonderful faces again. I hope we do as well as we did last year!"

She goes through the whole thing about the Hunger Games and shows us the same video that we have to watch every year. Finally, she heads over to the girl's reaping bowl.

"Ladies first, Melinda Sinclair."

A scream comes from the 18 year old girl section, then I hear silence, no volunteers. The girl manages to compose herself, as she walks up the stairs of the Justice Building.

"That must have been a squeal of delight, says our over eager escort. "Now, on to our gentlemen."

She takes a slight pause before reaching in and picking one out.

"Janko Rich-"

I don't even let her finish the kid's name. I am already bounding up the steps.

"Ooh, I volunteer, how exciting. What is your name honey?"

"It's Andre Brede."

I hate it when people call me sweety, or honey, or any of those childish names. I could break her arm right then and there if I wanted to.

"Please shake hands."

I look at this girl as we shake hands. No competition at all, course she would have to defeat all the other girls first, before I would have a chance to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flame POV<strong>

I am freaking out, what went wrong? Why did no one volunteer? Once the peacekeepers escort me into the Justice Building, I feel like I'm about to pass out! They shove me in a little room, with a soft couch. I sit, nobody is going to come because Parker and Anne are at home. The doors open, I start to stand up thinking that the peacekeepers have come back to put me on the train. Wrong, my parents walk in. I haven't seen them in 1 1/2 years. My mom tries to give me a hug, but when I start to bristle up, she drops her hands. My dad is the first one to talk.

"This is it, I'm so happy that you can go and win, the 100th is a very big deal!"

"Shut up," I tell him.

Immediately, he looked hurt.

"Listen, I don't care what you wanted for me, I just didn't want to have to go in. Obviously that isn't going to happen."

The peacekeepers arrive then, and my mom looks at me and says "I am sorry, that I haven't been the mother you wanted me to be. Good luck, I will always love you."

Great, now I'm actually going to miss them, well, maybe just my mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre Brede POV<strong>

The peacekeepers guide me straight to the trains, not shocking. I am glad no one came to visit. You don't have to worry about good byes and tears. The photographers are snapping pictures at me, I wave and smile, who knows what sponsors are watching. I climb aboard the train, it's black and very sleek looking. As the train doors close, I look out at my district. Good bye District 1, I'll see you soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**1. What do you think?**

**2. Who do you like better?**

**3. Helpful suggestions?**

**4. Fun Question! What is your favorite pump up song? Mine's If I Lose Myself, by One Republic :)**


	5. D2 Reaping: Is it Love

**Author's Notes:**

**This is district 2's tributes. I hope that you enjoy! I've decided to add an escort's POV. Let me know what you think in the review!**

**Special thanks to ****xSakura-Blossomsx**** for Cali and jds2416 for Lucian and the escort Antoinetta Rochester.**

* * *

><p><strong>Calista "Cali" Honor 17<strong>

I toss by auburn hair over my shoulder, stunning. Always stunning with a cute smile, of course. This is it though, this is my year, the year my family has a victor. Cato was my uncle, he was killed by Katniss Everdeen from District 12. It would have been a disgrace, except for the fact that she was a freak. How the Hell did she know how to use a bow and arrow. She was from District 12! It's a mystery in itself.

Honestly, I don't want to go, but I'm definitely prepared. I'm only 17, but why waste a teen year training, when you could win a year earlier and relax for all the years to come in the Victor's Village. I could choose from tons of hot guys, and enjoy the rest of my days. Plus, I'll get to go to the Capitol, like all the time, and get invited to all their grand balls and parties. The Capitol's food is supposed to be like crazy amazing. It doesn't get any better than that, trust me if it did I would know.

Aileen, my best friend walks in. We have been best friends since we were four, we were inseparable, then my brother developed a massive crush on her, long story short the only time I see in our house, is when she is making out with my brother on the couch. At first, it felt weird talking to her, but now we are pretty cool about everything.

"Wow, Cali, your makeup looks great!"

"Thanks Ali, but I am a little bit nervous."

"You nervous, pssh, I've never seen someone as prepared as you. You kicked the crap out of Cannon the other day, and he is supposed to volunteer this year. If I were him, I would think twice before volunteering."

"Stop it, you are totally sugarcoating it."

She waves me off, "No, I'm not."

"Okay, whateves," I say as I roll my eyes. I then quietly ask, "You okay, you know about not volunteering?"

Ali was supposed to volunteer earlier this year, then they started noticing me and sort of forced me to volunteer, so basically it was a total slap to the face to Ali.

She tries to comfort me, "So, I'll just volunteer next year, no biggie."

"Great, thanks."

Ali changes the subject,"So, what are you going to wear?! You know, you have to have that first big impression, that says I'm here, BAM!"

"Well, I was thinking the pink strapless with those silver flats I have. What do you think?"

She puts on a sadistic grin as she replies, "I think you are some little four year old that can't find her mommy. Pink really, wear the black strapless, with the black four inch boots, that would be total bad ass killer."

"I hate to say it but, your right. Yeah, that'd be cool," I reply.

She rolls her eyes, "Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

While I'm changing in my master walk in closet, I can hear Ali, humming a song. Maybe, just maybe I'm making a massive mistake, maybe I shouldn't volunteer. Well, I definitely can't be thinking that way if I plan on winning.

When I walk out Ali gasps.

The sadistic grin transforms into the typical idiotic district 1 dork as she says, "You look like my worst nightmare, aka, incredible!"

I laugh, "Really, thanks. All right, Let's get going. We don't want to be late."

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 Male: Lucian Benett POV:<strong>

My sister's pouting in her room. I tell her to vacuum the living room, and she doesn't want to. I don't care if she does or doesn't, I'm the first born son of the family. I make all the rules unless father is against them. My father told me to boss my mother and sister around, because it shows power. I have lots of power. I am like the most handsome Greek god in the world. Zeus and the others would want to be me.

I'm having a party this morning, to celebrate the fact that I'm volunteering. It isn't a massive party, most people here are just here wish me luck. Like I need it. Everyone is invited. This kid Cannon was supposed to volunteer, but I get to because and I quote, "Lucian should go, he'll win it." Poor, Cannon. At least they can tell talent when they see it!

As all the guests start to pile in, I realize that Cali isn't here. I look around in frustration, she didn't come. How dare she! Listen, I could get any girl I want, but Cali is the one. I just know it. See if I go and talk to those girls over in the living room, I would be charming and humorous. When I'm around Cali, I turn into this dork. I can't find the words to say it's embarrassing. I don't know why I like her but I do. Her big beautiful hazel eyes are killer an-.

"Bro, what up man?"

I turn to see my best friend Falcon.

"Wha?"

"Yo, you dreaming bout Cali."

"No," I snort," Give me a break, you enjoying the party?"

"Don't change the subject, I know you are."

"Listen I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, calm down. I'm walking away now."

Ugh, he's totally right. I am thinking about Cali. Maybe she didn't know that I was having a party. It was kind of thrown together last is obviously a very good explanation.

"Okay, guys let's wrap up this party, the reaping will start soon, and I'm not going to be late."

Cali will learn what she missed out on when I come back from the arena. She will be begging me to just call her my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Cali POV:<strong>

As Ali and I head towards the Reapings, the mood turns sort of sober. Complete silence, and it's starting to get awkward. I see Riyn up ahead. As soon as she sees us, she runs over. Riyn is a good friend. She isn't like me and Ali, but she is closer than most of my friends.

"Guys did you hear, Lucian is throwing a party right now because he's going to volunteer."

My stomach tightens up. Okay, I don't really know how I feel about him. He's cute and a total dork around me, but he isn't worth the pain. Every time I see him, he's always flirting with other girls and it hurts. I tell myself that I don't like him, but I know I do. I'm a massive second guesser. I can never decide.

"Well, I guess he's just going to have to die, because Cali here is volunteering and she is going to win no matter what."

I turn to Ali and give her a grateful smile. She's the best, best friend in the whole wide world.

As soon as we get there, I look out over the Justice Building. This is it I think to myself, everyone will know my name as soon as I step onto that stage. Then I think of Cato. Too much confidence can be your downfall.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucian Benett POV:<strong>

As Falcon and I were heading over to the reapings, I made my sister clean up all the mess that was made during the party before she could come to the Reapings. It isn't like we made that big of a mess, we only had drinks at the party. We could've had sex.

"You know Falcon, I can't wait to get on the train. I can relax and enjoy the ride. All this extra crap is a waste. We have to get our fingers pricked, stand there for like forever, listen to the boring video, plus the girls always get to go first. It's just a waste of time."

When we arrive, I search for Cali, I have about 10 minutes to find her. We got here early. I finally see her in the 17 year old section. Shit, I can't talk to her. They give the girls a little wiggle room to talk to their boyfriends, but they never let guys talk to their girlfriends. Unless of course it's a sibling and the younger one is like having a mental freak out thing.

Guess I better go get my finger pricked, she will probably come visit me before I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1 escort <strong>**Antoinetta Rochester POV:**

Okay, I think to myself, it's show time. I am wearing my favorite oppo heels. They are opposite from normal heels. Instead of my heels being above my toes, it's the opposite. They're the new thing in the Capitol. My favorite color is orange, so I have orange flowers on my heels, in my hair, and I am wearing an orange dress. Of course I'm wearing eight pounds of jewelry, it's a standard for me.

"Miss Antoinetta, are you ready?"

My gorgeous camera man gives me the signal, and the doors open as I stride out with my best posture and biggest smile I can muster.

"Hello district 2, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I have to play the video of the destruction of Panem and why the Hunger Games had to be. I shouldn't say this, but it is beginning to get old for me. The tributes complain, they only have to listen to it for six years, meanwhile I have been the district 2 escort for eight years and counting.

As soon as it finishes I say in the most sing song voice "Ladies first." I dig around the Crystal bowl extra to build the suspense.

"Shayter Wisl-"

"I volunteer."

The girl I'm looking at jogging to the stage is short, but looks strong, pale, but very pretty hazel eyes. Her outfit is killer, all black, the Capitol will love her.

"Oh, a volunteer, what is your name dear?"

"Calista Honor."

"Now moving on to the boy's."

Not sure if we will get another volunteer or not, I grab the first slip on top.

"Lucian Benett."

There is a murmur in the crowd. Then silence. Heads start turning, and it doesn't take long to see who the boy is. Everyone is staring at him.

He slowly makes his way to the Justice Building, up the steps, taking his time. When he finally gets to the stage I look at him, he almost looks confused.

"Well, please shake hands."

As I look at them shaking hands, the girl has tears in her eyes. Quickly she wipes them away before anyone else can see. I don't know how they know each other. Good friends maybe, or yet closer than good friends. They didn't have the same last name.

Gossip, the favorite drug to anyone that lives in the Capitol. I will definitely find out as soon as I get on the train what sort of relationship goes on between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Cali POV:<strong>

Oh no, what did I just get myself into? Only one person will make it out alive, but my love for Lucian isn't anymore than my love for my family and myself. The only time I could face him is in the finale or whatever you want to call it. Hopefully the odds will be better for that. I told my family to come see me, but the peacekeepers put me on the train. I am freaking out and as a second guesser, I need to get on my A game if I'm to win the Games. It's just too much to take in right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucian Benett POV:<strong>

I sit in this tiny room with a satin like couch. I told my friends that if they wanted to see me, they could. I hear a big groan as the big oak doors open. It's Falcon and Aldon, my two best friends.

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

Surprisingly Aldon speaks, he is like the quietest in the group of us three.

"Do what you were going to do, win. Don't let some stupid girl get in your head. If you win, you could choose from any girl you want. Besides, you probably won't be the one to have to kill her."

He's right, I am going to try to pretend that she's just some random girl that I don't know. We'll see how long that lasts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**1. What did you think?**

**2. Who did you like better?**

**3. Any suggestions?**

**BTW, I listened to all the songs that you guys said were your favorite pump up songs. I have to say there was not one that I didn't like.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review!**


	6. D3 Reaping: What I Fight For

**Author's Notes:**

**Your tributes from District 3. I hope you enjoy! Please review. Special thanks to jds2416 for Mystic and ****ZTEBladeCM11 ****for Blade.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 Female: Mystic Gray 16<strong>

I hate the reapings, every single year I have to go. Every year I always freak myself out, and yet, I don't get reaped. Every year the suspense for me builds, one more slip. Plus my mom told my brother that she wants me to get reaped. What kind of mother wants their child to be sent into the Hunger Games? I'll tell you a mother with an ice cold, unforgiving heart.

Confused? Here's the story that will explain it all. So, when I was in my mother's womb, the doctors said that she would have twin boys. She was thrilled. She loved boys. Though, everyone takes boys over girls. So, when I came out, they realized that I was a girl. She was beyond horrified. Then, when my twin brother came out, somehow, I got his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and strangled him.

My mother has never been able to forgive me. Honestly, she was the only one in the room, other than the nurses. I don't understand how a newborn baby could manage to do what was said that I did. Maybe it's true, maybe it isn't. All I know is that I don't have a twin, even though, I technically should. Also, I have a mother that hates me.

I should get one of those coffee mugs that say life is good.

The only two people that get me, are my dad, and my best friend, who is also my cousin, Estara. My older brother Dem, he's 25 and doesn't really care about me. It's not the hating relationship like with my mom, it's more like he's nine years older, and doesn't care what his little sister does.

I have to go pick up Estara, she is legitimately my cousin, but miss ice queen wouldn't take her in, when her own sister died. Money wasn't the issue, it was my happiness. She couldn't have me be happy, when her whole world was "in shambles," as she would so often tell me. Now, Star has to live in a foster family. I really wish that my parents had adopted her. She likes her foster family all right. They are extremely wealthy, so she gets fed plenty of food and has tons of toys, but they don't love her like she was their own daughter.

I start heading out the door when my mom comes down the stairs. I turn to look, and wish I hadn't. She is full on glaring at me. When she glares at you like that, it means that your in trouble. Even if you shouldn't be in trouble.

"You scoundrel, where do you think your going?" The old witch growls at me.

"To the reapings Mother."

She smiles, the evil smile someone gives you when you fall right into their trap.

"You haven't done the laundry yet dear."

"Yes, mother, I did do it. This morning while you were eating breakfast."

"No, you didn't do all of them. There are some clothes that still haven't been washed yet. They are laying on my bed."

I storm past her up the stairs, and slam her door open. I'm tired of her doing this to me. I have to go now if I want to pick up Star.

"Hush child, your brother is sleeping! You're sure going to get a spanking for that later."

Like I cared, I had to get six garments washed in ten minutes. That is if I wanted to get to the reapings on time.

It usually takes me about two to three minutes per garment, if I do a good job. I had to go super fast, dunk, soap, scrub, dunk, hang up, next one. When I finished, I went out the back door. That way I wouldn't have to be tasked again by Mother.

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 Male: Blade Spencer 17 POV:<strong>

He should have capitalized on that! If he had, he could have thrown an upper cut to Steels chin sweep his legs out, then kill him. I'm watching a clip from one of the Hunger Games, when Diasciss Tyras wins. I believe it was the 64th.

You could say that I'm partly trained. My father being a scientist by day, and an inventor by night. He has built us a computer, a television set, video cameras that all work. I use the computer as often as I can. I study for the Games. While most people wouldn't even think about studying, I do. Even careers, they think only about training.

Well, I can't really train. I was diagnosed with Leukemia a little over a year ago. Doctors did chemotherapy, but it wasn't working. My parents had to stop, because by the near end of it, it was only wasting money. I decided that I would volunteer this year. If I die, I will save the life of a boy who would have had to go. On the other hand, if I win, I'll have enough money to have the Capitol cure me. At first my family didn't want me to go, but they realized the logic and said that it would be the only way I could survive.

Statistically speaking, it's my best bet.

Like I said before, I haven't really been able to train. That's a bit of a lie. I have been training for six months now. I'm trying to get my body in better shape, but it's hard. I get very tired easily. When I first started, I could only work out for 10 minutes tops. Now, I can work out for just over an hour. That kind of improvement makes me proud. It might seem like nothing to you, but you don't know what I've been through. Where my lowest of the lows have been. I'm taking my cancer report as a token, to help motivate myself to my final goal. This is a now or never situation, I'm literally fighting for my life. If I don't volunteer this year, I might not even be able to next year.

* * *

><p><strong>Estara Blink 16 POV:<strong>

I'm so worried about Mystic, she has always been scared about getting reaped. This year, more than the past others. Her mom doesn't help, she told Mystic's brother that she hoped that Mystic would get reaped. Word easily got back to Mystic, it didn't help her growing worry. I never liked Mrs. Gray. It isn't because she didn't adopt me after both my parents died. It's like when I see her around the upper class women of district 3. She pretends like she is some super wealthy woman that lives in the Capitol. She's a middle class women who's cruel to her own daughter. I can see straight through phony people.

I wait outside my "home" for Mystic. I call it my "home" because it isn't my real home. I have a real one out there, I just haven't found it yet. My foster parents care for me, but they don't really love me. They're wealthy and caring, but they have a real son Logan who they love. I can see it when they talk to him, or about him to other people. As I have mentioned, they're wealthy, they have a 1/2 mile driveway up into a mansion that looks out into a man-made lake. They paid for the lake to be made saying, there just isn't enough water in district 3. The driveway is completely straight, so I can see Mystic when she comes. I always meet her about halfway, but today, I start walking down before I see her. I don't want to be late for the reapings. This boy once came late, he got reaped. He was just 14, only three slips. Was it rigged? I'm not taking a chance at something that stupid as getting there late.

When I get to the bottom, I look around, no sign of Mystic. I start to worry, she has never been late. I wait for about 5 more minutes. It takes about 10 minutes to get there, if I jog. The reapings start in 15 minutes. Well, I have to go now. I don't think Mystic will come anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Blade Spencer POV:<strong>

Only my family knows that I'm going to volunteer. I haven't even been able to tell Rhea. We've been really good friends since we were little kids. Now, after all I've been through, I realize that I like more than as a friend. It's just every time I go to see her, I just don't have the heart to tell her that I like like her or that I'm volunteering.

I'm heading to the reapings alone. Stephany, my sister, left early to go with Rhea. I chose to not go with them. I couldn't face Rhea, especially if Stephany blabbed. I could see it now, the look of shock, the utter dismay. I saw it when I told my parents.

After I get my finger pricked, I wait in my enclosed section with the other 17 year old boys. I'm waiting and waiting and waiting. It's taking forever. Just come on, lets get this over with. Then I start to think about the Games. Bad idea, I see faces and bodies of those who died. Some tortured, others cleanly murdered. Is it worth going in?

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic POV:<strong>

I made it in the nick of time. I see my friend, Star. She waves me over to the 16 year old girl's section. I get there and she immediately asks," Hey, what happened? I waited for you for a little bit, but I didn't want to be late."

"Don't worry, my mother had me do some last minute chores."

Crissie Missie, our escort, interrupts us by coming out onto the stage. What a joke name. I would have changed it if I were her. She's wearing this old, old fashioned purple dress. Her heels are like two feet tall, with tassels everywhere. Her hair, also covered in tassels is honestly three feet high. Why do the people from the Capitol dress so weird? Like does anyone tell them that what they're wearing is ugly?

What seems like centuries later, the video is over and Miss Crissie Missie is walking over to the girl's bowl.

"As always, ladies first!"

She digs her hand around in the bowl, when she finds the one, she carefully opens the little slip.

"Mystic Gray!"

The air is literally sucked out of me. I look around, desperate for someone to volunteer. I look at Star. She is just as shocked as I am.

I silently make my way up to the stage. I never realized how big the Justice Building is compared to me. The, my escort is beckoning me to hurry up, but I can't, everything is in slow motion. My escort, I used to be able to say the, but now she's mine. I never wanted this to happen, but then again not very many people do.

* * *

><p><strong>Blade POV:<strong>

The girl, Mystic Gray. My sister knows her cousin, I think. The escort walks over to the boy's reaping bowl. She digs around longer than before, looking for the right slip. To bad I'm volunteering. It took me about half of the video to calm myself down and realize that this is my only chance. It's now or never. So when the escort starts calling out some random name, I'm not surprised to hear my own voice say "I volunteer as tribute."

The escort seems a little surprised, but excited, and maybe a little bit proud. Not ever year do you see someone from district 3 volunteering. I walk up the steps with my head held high. This is it. I shake hands with my district partner. I feel bad, she's scared. She's probably the same age as my sister, maybe a year older.

I walk into this little waiting roomish thing. It's tiny and uncomfortable. It makes me feel very large and out of place. My parents enter. They seem worried, but they aren't in tears or anything. I'm glad I told them before. I thought about just volunteering without telling them. I would feel really guilty now if I'd done that.

They don't say anything, neither do I. We just hug. When the peacekeepers come to get me, my parents tell me that they will always love me no matter what happens. Why didn't my sister or Rhea come?

If I die now, I'll never see them again. Even if I never told Rhea that I like her, we're still good friends. I would have expected her to come. The real question is why my sister isn't coming. We're best friends. I need to just stop over thinking this.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic POV:<strong>

I stare at the ceiling in this tiny room they put me in. The doors burst open and I see my father and Star. Immediately Star starts apologizing for not volunteering for me. I wrap her in a big bear hug and tell her it's okay. Then, knowing I don't have much time, I give my dad a big hug. We start telling each other how much we love each other until the peacekeepers come and take them away. Then they drag me out of the room and put me on this train.

As I gaze out the window at district 3, I can't help but wonder, is this the last time I will ever see my district? Alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I hope that you guys liked it. Those of you who haven't sent in your reserved tributes, please send them in soon. I don't want to sound rude, but I do need them. Sorry about the errors, I did it on my kindle, it likes to change things. All try to change it back though. I'll update the points on my profile soon.**

**1. What did you think?**

**2. Who did you like better?**

**3. Any suggestions?**


	7. District 4 Reaping: Crashing Waves

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you to Katrace for Keaton, Hello83433 for Aruana and jds2416 for Matilda, the D4 escort! I hope you guys like it, please leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 4 Male: Keaton Bishop POV<strong>

It's reaping day. I don't hear any noise makers going off. Makes sense, not many people from District 4 are that into the Hunger Games. Yeah, we are considered a career district, but people don't volunteer that often. I'm going to volunteer this year.

Why, well honestly I couldn't tell you why. It's really confusing and I just don't understand myself most of the time. I hang with the "cool kids," but I'm not cool. I'm a hot dork. Seriously, I have a pretty girlfriend and truth is I don't know if I even like her. I'm just so confused. I try to be someone I'm not, but thing is I don't know who I am. If somebody told me to jump off a bridge heck, I probably would. Like why am I volunteering? I have only trained for the past three years. Most kids that volunteer train their whole lives for this!

As I've said earlier, I'm hot. It will be easy to get sponsors and I'm bad ass with a sword or trident. I can kill easily, I think. Well, to say the least, I've never been in a situation where I've had to kill a living person.

There is a knock at my door. My mom peeks her head in to my room.

"Hi honey, how are you? It's your big day today!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound too excited. Anything wrong that you want to talk about?"

"No, just a little nerves I guess."

"Ok, well breakfast is on the table. You better eat before it gets cold."

"Yes mom. I'll be down in a couple minutes."

Both my parents are alive. You might be wondering why I brought that up, but most of my friends only have one parent. They are caring and loving, nothing special. My dad is a fisherman and my mom helps out at the community home. We aren't wealthy, but we aren't just scraping by living paycheck to paycheck. I'm an only child. It's pretty tough, because you want to please them so bad. You're the only one they have. You are their only Golden Child.

I throw on a black t-shirt, and start heading down the stairs. My parents have never been the beating type, I've never been a trouble maker. It works out perfectly.

"Your father left early, he said that he wanted to get a little fishing done before the reapings start."

"Oh, that's fine, I was going to head over to Uri's anyway."

My mom pretending to be hurt as she replies, "Uh, you don't want to hang out with me? I see I'm just not cool enough for you."

"It's actually the opposite, you're to cool for me."

"Oh, I like the sound of that much better," she says with a playful grin.

That's the thing, I don't want to leave my family. I love them so much. Then again, if I win, i could hang out with them all the time. My dad would only have to go fishing for fun. We would have plenty of money, it would be perfect.

I finish scraping off my plate of eggs and bacon, dump my dishes in the sink and head out the door. That's the nice thing, you almost never have to even use a jacket in district 4. Only sometimes in the winter.

I walk briskly over, I'm a little late, but they won't care that much. When I get there, the door is already unlocked. I open the door and see Uri, Conner, and Maya. Maya is my girlfriend. The pretty one I mentioned earlier.

She walks over to me and plans a kiss on my lips. I grin, maybe I do like her. Conner pretends to cover his eyes saying, "Yo, get a room!"

Maya glares, "Oh shut up, we all saw you make out with Kena at the party on Friday."

Conner starts to blush, and it starts to get awkward. I look at Maya. With my eyes, I gesture towards the door. She gets the message and says, "As much as I love seeing Conner turn red as a tomato, I think I'd better go. Coming Keaton?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As soon as we walk out she looks at me, her violet eyes are killer.

"So what did you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah, this might sound weird, but I want you to be the first one I see in the waiting room, before my parents."

"Uh, ok, why?"

I lie. "Well, rumor is the first person that visits you gets the most time."

"Oh, well in that case, you know I'll be there." She gives me a very flirty look, and my heart skips a beat.

When we get there and both get our finger pricked, I head off in to the boy's section, while Maya heads to the girl section.

After a couple minutes are escort walks out. Matilda Blanketly she is wearing 12 inch neon pumps, that she struggles to walk in. Her skins is neon yellow when I first see her, and forest green, the next second. I consciously blink again, this time she's teal! Her hair also changes color this time, when the wind blows. Wow, Capitol technology is pretty cool. Matilda finally plays the video. The escorts always look so interested in the video, why? It's the same thing every single year.

When it's over, she turns to the crowd and says, "Well let's see who our lucky female tribute of district 4 will be!" She clanks her heels all the way over to the bowl. Carefully she picks out a slip. Clank, clank, clank all the way back to the microphone.

"Aruana Silverside!"

I hear a scream and turn to look, a young girl has grabbed onto what I assume is the reaped Aruana. Peacekeepers are trying to pry the young girl off. My heart aches for both of them, neither wanting this.

"Well, now for the boys!"

The escort does a terrible job trying to stay composed. She is already flustered and rushing.

Clank,clank goes her heals to the boy's bowl.

"Now for our boy tribute!" I hate how they always finish their sentences with exclamation marks!

"Riverside Tr-"

"I volunteer," I say with as much strength as I can muster.

Ooh, she coos with pleasure.

"What is your name son?"

"Keaton Bishop."

"Shake hands you two, don't be shy!"

I look at her, as I shake her hand. She stares down at her shoes, trying to conceal her tears, but I still see them slip down her cheek.

We are then ushered into the Justice Building. The peacekeepers herd me into a little room. As soon as they leave, Maya walks in.

"Hi," I say way too casually, I'm going into the Hunger Games like it's no big deal. Maya silently curls up next to me on the couch. I feel her wet cheek on my shoulder. Guilt and pain shoot through me and jab my heart. Before long, the peacekeepers come in and tell her to leave. She kisses so so hard, it hurts, before leaving.

Next my parents, they aren't giving away any emotion. It makes me feel uneasy. Then the start to hug me and tell me how much they love me. Great, I'm a monster, destroying everything and everyone I love.

Next to come in is Conner. We slap had, and give a half hug. He feels so warm, and safe. What am I saying? Then there is silence. Conner is the first one to break it.

"Listen, if you make it back, I don't care what you had to have done in the arena, you will still mean so much more to me."

Then I do it, I lean in and kiss him full on the lips. It's warm and comforting, different then with Maya, but just as beautiful. Before he can do or say anything, the peacekeeper comes in and takes him out.

As I board the train, I smile. I might not ever understand myself, but right now, I just might have a clue.

* * *

><p><strong>District 4's Female Tribute: Aruana Silverside POV<strong>

I finish combing out my sister Betta's hair. She smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back. I have always been protective of her and my family. I got a job as a fisherman when I was 13, and I've been working there since. It has been tough, and, well, stinky, but as they say, you do for family.

"Hey, are you coming with me and mom, or are you going with your friends?"

"Mom, wanted to come a little bit later, so I'll take you."

An hour ago I kind of wanted to go with my friends, but I would feel bad for Betta. My friends are super nice and really wealthy and they help me and my family as much as they can.

"Alright Betta, let's go downstairs and have some breakfast."

"Ok, Aruana."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that I'm going to be reaped?"

I'm not going to lie to Betta, she's 14 and not an idiot.

"Everyone has a chance of being reaped, your name is only in there three times. I wouldn't sweat it."

Even if she was reaped, I would volunteer for her. I've been training on the off hours I have when I'm not working or helping my parents with errands.

As a fisherman, I go out every morning and fish all the way until sunset. If my parents are really in need of money to buy food and other necessary necessities, I take the caught fish over to my "boss" that night. He sells the fish to the market or if it's a tropical kind of fish that wanders into our waters, he sells them to the Capitol so that they can make fashion things out of its gills. He pays fairly well on the spot cash which is nice. The neighborhood is a different story, it's safe if I go in the middle of the day, but at night, it's creepy. My friend Shad lives less then ten minutes away, so usually he comes with me. Once he was sick, and my parents were in deep need of money, so we could have dinner that night. I went alone and had a little run in with a gang. How I made it out is a story I don't feel like telling.

"Aruana, earth to Aruana."

I turn to look having not noticed Betta, she's now waving her fish greased hand in my face.

"Gross, get that smelly hand out of my face Betta."

"Well, you weren't even listening to me," she says matter-of-factly.

Being a fisherwoman (as I choose to call it) is tiring, and I don't even like to eat fish anymore, the smell nauseates me. I feel like I'm about to throw up.

I look over at Betta, she stopped eating, so I think we could start heading out now. The readings start at around noon, and it's already 11:30. We had better leave soon or we'll be late.

"Come on Betta, let's go."

"Alright, I'm coming. Don't rush me."

As soon as we walk out the door, I'm hit by the sea breeze, that's more than just a breeze. Still, I love the feel of it, built reminds me that I'm home.

We race each other to the reapings, I win easily. Betta is still young, but she is pretty fast for her age. Panting and out of breath, we still manage to "check in." We giggle afterward, the female peacekeeper was giving us some weird looks as we were barely able to speak. We were so out of breath.

I give Betta a quick hug before she goes to the 14 section and I make my way towards the 17 year old section. I mentally kick myself for not telling her that everything would be alright, but the truth is I don't feel too sure. A massive knot in my stomach is building.

The escort makes her way to the stage wearing an outfit that I figured out changes color every time you blink. It's kind of cool, but a big waste of money, although the Capitol has plenty of it. Her hair changes color every time the wind blows. In District 4, that hair will be frequently changing colors. Maybe that's why she got it.

She talks about how wonderful the District has been doing, and other stuff that nobody in District 4 cares about.

Finally after what seems like forever, she plays the video. 20 minutes later, I am as uninspired as I was before she played it.

Now, I wait, worried that either Betts or myself will be reaped. Matilda tells us that she always looks forward to seeing that video every year. Gag me.

"Our lucky female tribute from District 4 is... Aruana Silverside!" I feel like I've been punched in the gut. The breath is sucked out of me. Betts screams and runs to grabs me. Her scrawny little arms are quite strong wrapped around me. It takes two peacekeepers to pull her off me. It takes everything inside of me to not break down. I manage to make it to the stage before the first tear falls. Then the next and the next. I try to brush them off, but they silently keep coming down.

I miss the boy's reaping, I just see a guy walk up the steps. I'm told be the escort to shake his hand. I do so, not having the courage to look him in the eye.

We are ushered into separate rooms. I wait for my family to come, which they do. Betta sits on my lap. She used to love to do that when she was younger. We all cry and hug. It's a mess, and I'm a wreck. When they leave, my friends come in. Angle, Zingel, Bonnie, and Shad. They reassure me, telling me that they will care for my family if anything were to happen to me. Then they start boosting up my confidence, telling me I can do this. They are right, I can do this. I can.

The Peacekeepers come, and take them out, then the drag me into the waiting train. Right before the door closes, I get one last quick blow of the wind. District 4 is my home, I know that I'll be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**1. What did you think?**

**2. Who do you like better?**

**3. Any suggestions?**

**Please Review, Review, Review!**


	8. District 5 Reaping: Will I Kill

**Author's Notes:**

**Special thanks to 3hunna for Tarry, and Heyhoppel for both Georgine and Ruco. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 5 Female Tribute: Georgine Lockwood POV<strong>

I stare into the mirror. It has beautiful gold trim around it - I've never seen such a pretty mirror before. I turn to my best friend Mabel who's grinning, and poorly trying to hide her giddiness on her bed.

"This is the prettiest thing I've ever seen!" I tell Mabel. I've been poor all my life and it truly is the prettiest thing I've ever seen.

"I know, I don't know how Daddy could afford it. I just love it, and the fact that he gave it to me and not Mother."

"I thought you said he got it for your birthday."

"Yeah, well, he could have given me something little and given it to my mother another time."

I stand there in silence, looking over my image. I'm very tall and lean. Actually, lean isn't the correct word. It's more of super skinny, almost to an unhealthy level. My father and I are very poor.

"Hey, do you want to start heading over to the reapings?" Mabel asks, jolting me out of my daydream.

"Uh, we have plenty of time, plus I have some last minute things I have to do, or my father will be very displeased."

She puts her hand comfortably on my shoulder, and I exhale deeply. She always helps me to relax. "It's going to be alright, and... if not, you'll be with the ones you love."

I breath deeply, she's right. I have nothing to worry about. If I get reaped, which I probably won't, I could win and come back, or I could die and see my mother and brother again.

_Oh, Theo, I think, he would be eight now. If only..._

"Thanks, Mabel. I'll meet you there, okay?"

She winks as I move towards the door, "Sounds like a plan. Okay, stay safe and I'll see you soon."

As I step out of her house, I feel a lone tear slip down my cheek. What am I, some sort of crybaby? I brush it off and start walking briskly through the freezing mid-morning. By the time I get to my destination, the tears have made a reappearance.

It's the cemetery where both my mother and my brother were buried. I take in a shuddering breath as I walk toward their graves.

My mom, she died in a factory accident. She was electrocuted. Instantly, she was pronounced dead, even before the medics arrived. She was my mother, and when I think of her not here, I just want to curl up into a little ball and disappear.

My brother Theo is a different story. It was my fault that he died. I took care of him, and whenever he got sick, I would nurse him back to health each time. Then, the last time he got sick, three years ago, I couldn't... I couldn't cure him. I couldn't save him. It was all my fault. The hot tears stream down my face. I couldn't save him. My little brother Theo, who we found out just recently, died from leukemia.

Mabel tells me that it wasn't my fault, but it was. I should have known something was terribly wrong with him. He was getting sick more and more frequently, but he would put up such a brave front, say that it was just a little cold. He was only five. I kick a rock in disgust. It's the Capitol's fault for my brother's and my mother's death. If we had lived in the Capitol, both of them would still be alive.

I come to an odd understanding. If ever I was reaped, I wouldn't kill a single soul. I would try to make them understand that we don't deserve this kind of treatment. What would they do, if no one killed each other? Blow every tribute up except one. That would be the worst Hunger Games ever, and the Capitol would be pissed.

I look up to see a boy, maybe only a year older than me, staring at me. I don't care, take a big long look. All he's going to see is some lunatic girl crying over those who are dead and have been dead for three years now, but the pain is still there. Like it happened yesterday.

My father shut me out after my mom died. He didn't blame me. He just wanted to forget. But that's the problem, for as long as you live, you can't forget. Especially not those you truly love.

Time to head over to the reapings now. After seeing them one last time. I have had the closure I need.

The day has warmed up somewhat. It's probably only 45 degrees now. The clouds are dark gray and looming, threatening to rain soon. I run all the way to the Square. My teeth chatter as I try to tell the female peacekeeper my name. She looks all snug and warm in her new Capitol-made coat.

I make my way toward Mabel, who is already standing in the 16 year old section and give her a quick hug. When I look at her face, I can see her lips have already turned a very pale shade of blue.

"How long have you been out here?" I ask her.

"Long enough that I can't feel my toes, or my fingers, or my face." She says sarcastically, but probably speaking the truth.

Then our escort comes out: Ruco Mardell. He's wearing a hot pink shirt with tie dye blue and green shorts. Not too odd, but the rumor about him is that he complains about having knots, in his brain. Weird. He is very scatter-brained.

"Well, hello, beautiful people of District 5! Aren't you guys just so excited for the 100th Hunger Games?!"

Silence, dead silence. Mabel and I have to muffle our giggles. Escorts try too hard, and you just have to laugh.

"I'll now play the video!" Ruco says it with so much flare, you actually think that it might be interesting, but it isn't. Don't be fooled.

When the clip (which is more like a movie) ends, I can feel the tension build. Kids terrified about being reaped, parents worried that they won't see their children again.

"Now, we'll see the lovely lady who will be one of District 5's tributes!"

He opens the slip slowly, allowing the tension to build. His voice echoes in my ears," Georgine Lockwood!"

_No, no!_ My body is literally on autopilot. My feet are walking to the stage, but I don't want them to. I can't hear a thing, as though I'm underwater. Mabel is screaming, but I can't hear her.

I step onto the stage and wait for the boy tribute to be reaped.

"Congratulations, Gerogine!" He enthuses, giving me a light round of appplause, and some of the audience half-heartedly joins him. Now, for our gentleman, Tarry Kono!"

Silence, yet again. Guess nobody really cared for the poor kid. As Tarry Kono makes his way up the stage, I see his tears. Wait, why am I not crying? I bawled all day, and now when I'm about to face my death sentence not a single tear is shed.

Ruco startles me. "Shake hands, you two!"

We do, neither of us looking each other directly in the eyes.

Next thing I know, I'm rushed into the Justice Building. There, they guide me into a little room. I sit down and wait. It's weird, Mabel and I both sort of knew that I would be reaped.

The door opens silently, and I look up from my lap to see Mabel. She sits down and hugs me.

Breaking the silence, she says "Georgie, I'm sorry to say this, but you're not going to come back. It just won't happen, on the 100th Hunger Games, they aren't going to have a weak tribute as Victor. However, you can bring Hell to the Capitol. If you go out and try to stop the Hunger Games, you could do something, something to all of Panem. Show them the way." With that, the Peacekeeper comes in and takes Mabel out.

Mabel is right - I can't win. But I sure as heck can give them Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>District 5's Male Tribute: Tarry Kono POV<strong>

"Mick, I swear, I would do anything and everything to not have to go to the reapings."

He cocked his head to the side. It's the biggest waste of time in the world. Mick is a scruffy medium aged white dog with a brown tail. He is adorable in a goofy way. My parents got him for me when I was 12. I've always struggled making friends, so they got me Mick. We're total buds. My parents only use me for my knowledge, other than that, they totally ignore me. Trust me - I'm not bitter towards them, I love them, but I like being alone. I always say that it's me and Mick against the world.

My dad yells for me to come downstairs.

"Well, I wish I could. Unfortunately, I can't avoid going down forever. They'd get so mad at me. Bye Mick, I will see you later, if I'm lucky."

I pet him for what could be one last time, then head downstairs, hoping I don't have to do anything. I believe that every district gives the day off to everyone, but my parents never take time off. Sometimes it's nice to have a break. If I even brought the subject up, about taking a break, I would get scolded very badly. I'm tired of getting lectured. I think what I want to think. I have my opinions, and they can have theirs. They can't control me. Hell, the Capitol already does!

"Good morning Dad. How are you?" I try to say it properly, but there's still a hint of sarcasm in it.

He doesn't even look up from his work.

"Tarry, fix this adapter, somehow when I was rerunning the breaker, it fried. Do you think I'll need a new one?"

"Well, if you actually tilt it to the left, it will work. Do you any tape?" I ask.

He looks at me like I have three heads.

"Tape?" he says.

"Yes, tape, you use it to-"

He nods his head towards the drawer next to him, not even bothering to pry his eyes off his work. I get up and walk to the drawer, beginning to sift my hand through, trying to find the tape. Finally, in the back I find it. I tape the adapter to the side of his contraption wrapping the tape around a few extra times for good measure.

"Tada, let's make sure it works."

"It works." My dad tells me without even trying it.

I look at him quizzically.

"Thanks Tarry, you can go to the reapings now. Your mother and I will be there soon."

I look around - I hadn't even realized that Mom wasn't down here.

"Where is mom?" I ask with earnest curiosity.

My dad doesn't say a thing. Oh well, better go.

I head out the door. The TV said that there might be showers this afternoon. Believable, although it doesn't take a snarky Capitol reporter to tell me that. The clouds look like they'll drop soon. Plus, it's still pretty chilly.

I head over to the reapings. It's about a twenty minute walk from where I live. We're pretty wealthy. The poorer people live closer to the square. It's more of a pride thing, to say that you live more than ten minutes away from "the reaping" or the square.

Suddenly I become really sick to my stomach, and I realize that I skipped lunch. Well, I don't have time to go back. Guess I'll just have to go hungry, but I know there is more to it than just being hungry. There is doubt and fear mixed in. Then again, it's not like I had to take any tesserae. I'll be fine.

I wait in line so my finger can get pricked. Everybody else is talking to their friends. So, I do what I always do. Stand alone, and stay quiet.

"Next."

I walk up.

"Name and age." I hate Peacekeepers, they act like they are so much better than us... oh wait, they are. We give them anything and everything that they want.

"Tarry Kono, 17."

"Finger."

I hand it out, it hurts just a tiny bit, then starts to feel numb.

I'm just on time. Ruco is standing on the stage. I've heard this speech so many times, that I'm not going to even bother listening now. My legs feel like they are frozen stiff and I wonder if I could fall asleep standing up.

"Georgine Lockwood!"

Damn, I wasn't even paying attention and now they are going to call out the boy tribute, after a light applause, mainly from Ruco.

"Now, for our gentleman, Tarry Kono!"

No, this cannot be happening. I can't be reaped. I'll never make it back! I feel like I'm about to pass out. I somehow make it to the stage, staggering and crying.

"Shake hands, you two."

This is it. Damn, I was hoping to live a successful life. Well, what can you do?

The Peacekeepers shove me into the Justice Building. I steal a quick glance at my district partner. Surprisingly, she isn't crying - unlike me, a wreck. I haven't even gotten into the Games, and already, I'm ruined.

They start to put me on the train.

I whirl around, trying to explain that I have to see my family.

The rougher one tells me that no one wants to see me. I choose not to argue - wouldn't want to piss this guy off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Hope you enjoy! Please review.**

**The usual.**

**1. What do you think?**

**2. Who do you like better?**

**3. Suggestions?**


	9. Love, a Passion or a Crime

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry y'all for the delay. I had a little bit of a writer's laziness. I hope I make up for it with the length and quality. Read and review! Special thanks to Wandering princess for Emily and Fructus, and Jamez S for Ford.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 6's Male Tribute: Ford Gini POV:<strong>

"Emirates! Psst, Em!" I see her head peaking out her window, her blond curls cascading down her shoulders, her bright blue eyes gazing out at me. My stomach flutters just a bit. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever lain eyes upon. Oh, I couldn't live without her.

Her room is on ground level, where I am, making it easier to talk to her than if she was up in a tower. Em's house is a mansion, but is only one storey. Her mother has bad knee problems, sometimes, she can barely walk. That's why they don't have a multi-level home.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me, implying that I shouldn't be here. She's right, If her father saw me right now, I would definitely get a tongue lashing.

"I came to see you." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes."I would come out and talk to you but, I have to finish my work."

"What work?" I ask, thinking I could just maybe help.

"Ford, you don't know how to sew or do needlework, don't even try helping." There is slight irritation in her voice.

"It wouldn't hurt me to learn." I give her my most charming smile.

I can hear her door open. The alarm in her eyes is all I have to see, to know that I need to hide. I quickly duck behind a big hedge.

"Who were you talking to dear?" Crap, it's her dad.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that I was talking that loudly. This sounds stupid, but I was talking to myself. This needlework is just too hard!"

"Well, maybe you need an instructor to help you."

"No, don't waste the money, I'll figure it out." That is just like Em.

"Ok, have you seen Ford lately?" Her dad asks.

Oh no, I totally forgot to wash his car. Boy, am I in for it.

"Uh, Ford..? No, no, I don't know w-where he could uh, be." Damn Emirates, stop being so bad at lying! I guess, it isn't a bad thing, but still.

"Well, alright dear. Are you going to go with your friends to the reaping, or your mother and me?"

"I'll go with some friends, we will probably be leaving soon."

"Alright honey, we'll see you afterwards."

I hear the door close and I carefully come out from behind the hedge. When I see her, I pretend to wick away sweat from my eyebrow, like I was really nervous. To be honest, I was.

She glares at me and asks what her dad needed me for.

I reply honestly, telling her about not washing his car. To say the least, her dad hates me. I'm a poor hand that works for him. My only family is my Aunt Niss. My parents both died when I was really young, I don't know how, Aunt Niss never told me. I work to keep food on the table for both of us. She cared for me until I was 10, now I'm returning the favour. She is old and frail, she can't do much any more.

Mr. Merlin gave me a job to care for whatever he needed taking care of. I was grateful for the work and the pay, but I might have accidentally fallen in love with his daughter and she might have accidentally fallen in love with me. Sounds bad, I know. Once he saw me just talking to Emirates, he flipped, telling me if he ever saw me talking to her again, he would fire me on the spot. That happened 5 times. Em and I aren't too good at hiding our feelings. I know he would never let me marry his daughter, but he would also never fire me. What can I say, I'm good at what I do. Most of the time, most.

Like right know, I was in a jam. Should I go start cleaning the car now? It would take awhile, and I didn't have too long. I started contemplating, forgetting Em was there.

"So, are you gonna wash the car, or are you going to come with me?" Emirates asks with curiosity.

"Well, I've been very good to your father, for all these years. I'm going to do a very bad thing and don't you dare judge me, okay?"

"What are you going to do?" You can practically see the worry etched in her eyes.

"I'm just going to soak it and tell him that I washed it."

"Oh, that's not that big of a deal." She sighs, probably thinking that I would do something terribly worse.

After I finish "washing" the car, I take the old trail to the Reapings. Next to me is Em - side by side, just like we should be. I grab her waist and pull her towards me, she lets out a little squeal, before giving me a light kiss on the nose. I smile down at her, and she returns it.

* * *

><p><strong>District 6's Female Tribute: Emily Trainor POV:<strong>

Nate, I have to go!"

"Oh, come on Milly. You know you still want me - I'm like the morphling I sell. You couldn't even keep your hands off me last night."

I cringe, hating to think about what we did last night. I'm not proud of what I do, but I do it to survive. My two older sisters left me with my morphling addicted father. His dealers found an interest in me. Now, they are my lifeline. Selling my body to survive. It's a rough road, but somehow I manage.

As I start to get up, Nate grabs my arm and pulls me back into him. I can still smell the liquor in his breath as he starts kissing my neck again.

"Let's go another round doll, I know that you still have plenty of time."

"Actually, I don't," I reply. it's a lie, but who cares, my whole life is a lie.

I've got another person I have to see, before this torturous night is over. When I try to get up this time, I'm able to squirm out of his grip. I find my clothes and duck into the bathroom. Once I'm fully clothed, I open the door.

To my surprise, Nate isn't even there. Good, I think to myself, now I have plenty of time to get to Harry's. 40 minutes, but it's dark out so I'll have to be extra careful.

I step out the door, just to be enveloped in complete darkness. Then someone grabs my waist with one arm and covers a hand over my mouth with his other arm. I'm pushed to the side of the house. Then I hear his husky voice, practically dripping with lust.

Nate.

"Thought I was gone, didn't you? Doll, what happened in there wasn't enough to keep me away. I want more."

I shudder and start to shrink back in fear.

First, I hear the sound of coins jingle in my pocket. It helps, just a little. It eases the pain, when I feel his hands they slowly drift there way down my back, leaving a trail of nothingness.

Then his lips start to attack mine, the feeling I have is disappointment in myself, letting some sick hormonal bastard make out with me. After what I had to deal with in the house. His hands stop on my ass, and I just want to kick him in the balls. One hand goes back in my pocket, and when he takes his hand out, my pocket feels lighter. He took money out. He can't do that. I start to tell him that, but he interrupts me.

"Listen babe, I know you want me, but I want others to know. Tell me you want more. Plead for me to give you more."

That's it I think, I'm done. Before he realizes what's going on. I turn him to face the side of the house. By know, my eyes have adjusted to the darkness. He thinks, that he turned me on or something. I can tell by the smirk on his face. I bit my lip. He drops the change back in my pocket.

Perfect. He starts to lift up my shirt, but instead, I pin his arms above his head. He's really buying it now.

Wait for it... wait... now! I thrust my elbow into his stomach, he topples over and I make a break for it.

Seven minutes later, I'm at Harry's house. Fastest I've ever gotten there. I know that Nate didn't follow me, but I just wanted to be safe. I knock on the door. It opens and Harry stands there ushering me inside. His shirt is half open, probably trying to look sexy. He isn't. I let out a small sad sigh. This is going to be a long night.

I wake up to find Harry's sweaty body on top of me.

"Morning Princess," he whispers in my ear. "Last night was something, wasn't it."

"Yeah," I reply. It's a lie. After each session, I try to forget about them. I start to get up.

He gives me smirk, "You know you could stay longer."

"Oh, you know I would, but the Reapings are today, and I have to look my best." I say with a sweet little voice.

"You look great honey, no need to rush off."

"Thank you, but I really must go now." Shouldering him away.

He grabs my shoulder and spins me toward him. The lack of a bra instantly registers in my mind. Immediately, I cover them with my arms. Harry doesn't seem to notice. Instead he starts kissing the back of my neck and rubs his hands over my back.

When he finally breaks away, I find my clothes thrown all over the room. Before he can object, I put them on and jog briskly out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ford Gini POV:<strong>

I wait in my enclosed section. I liked it better when Emirates and I were walking here. It felt right, like I was supposed to be there. Here, I feel like I'm in prison. Like I'm some sort of prisoner.

We all wait for the escort to come, Fructus Sum. The rumors about Fructus: his tattoos on his head change with the mood he has. I'm trying to see if it's true or not, but he I wearing a black witch-like hat with colourful streamers wrapped around it. It's a bad mashup between Halloween and New Year's Eve. Honestly, it looks so messed up. His ears stay true to the rumor, they are hexagon shaped. Maybe for better hearing, who knows?

He's now walking over to the reaping bowls. Oh, shoot, I missed the video, I think to myself sarcastically.

"We will be doing the boys first, to make it more interesting!"

Seriously? It doesn't matter, you're going to still pick one boy and one girl. Like duh.

"Ford Gini!"

Wait, what? That definitely pulls me out of my daze. Everyone makes a line. All so smug that they will make it through this year without going to the real prison of Hell.

"No, please don't go!" It's Emirates.

I keep walking, I can't show any weakness. I make it to the stage and wait for the girl to be chosen. I don't worry about Em being picked, her dad pays big money to make sure she doesn't get reaped.

"Emily Trainor."

I see a young girl emerge from the crowd. I've seen her around. She's a slut. Well, I guess I can't judge her yet, I still haven't met her. She could be doing to survive. She could be more of like a prostitute.

I shake her hand. Her hand is small and cold. Her eyes look into mine, and I feel like she has seen me. Like she knows every secret in me, like she knows me better than I know myself. It's creepy.

Next thing I know, I'm pushed into a little room. There is a comfortable couch, so a sit down. Emirates tentatively opens the door. Her eyes are red rimmed, she's been crying. Her hair looks flat, and worst of all, her face looks lifeless.

"Come here Emmy." I tell her with opened arms. Immediately she goes into them. We sit there together the whole time. When the peacekeepers come in to take her out, she tells me to come back to her. I just want to break down, but I can't. Show no weakness.

Next my Aunt Niss comes in, barely able to make it through the door. I help her and guide her to the couch. She can barely talk, but if I put my ear next to her mouth, I can hear her.

"Ford," she starts out, "if you do make it back, I want you to know that I loved you as my only son, and that I probably won't be able to see you ever again. When you come back, I'll be with your parents." She looks up to the ceiling. The Peacekeeper comes in and gently takes her out. Aunt Niss, gone forever? I won't let that happen.

Next person to walk in makes me do a double take. It's Mr. Merlin. He kneels in front of me, his hand on my knee.

"Son, you have worked hard for me for eight years now. I never like the fact that you and my daughter fell in love, but I will do anything to make her happy. I will spend every cent I have to get you out of there, alive. Don't worry about your Aunt either, she will be well cared for I promise." I smiles, probably seeing the shock on my face. The peacekeeper comes back in.

As I board the train, I feel an odd sense in my stomach. It's confidence, confidence that I will make it back. It feels good.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Trainor POV:<strong>

"Emily Trainor."

Well, I guess it's better to die there, than to live the rest of my life in District 6. It's almost better this way, I think as I climb the steps of the Justice Building. When I'm told to shake the boy tribute's hand, I can see his judging eyes all over me. I've seen him before, he is a worker for Mr. Merlin. He likes Mr. Merlin's daughter. I know his parents died when he was young, from what I believe was a car crash.

He looks away and I walk into the Justice Building. To my right is a staircase, it probably leads into the second level. To my left are closed doors, one of which I'm put into. The door opens after a couple minutes, and it's Nate. I swear to God, I've had it with him! He leans close to me. I turn and walk to the other side of the room.

"Baby, this is my last chance to see you. Come here." He meows like he's sexy or something. Ugh!

"Shut up! I've had it with you! The only reason I've slept with you and done all that crap, is because I needed the food, the protection. I don't want you, you fucking dickhead!"

With that, the door opens and a peacekeeper takes Nate by the arm and pulls him out of the room. I go and sit down. I wait there for a while. The next time the door opens, it's a peacekeeper telling me that it's time to go.

A small smile is on my lips as I leave District 6 behind. That was the first time I've ever cursed at someone. Yes, in my head, but aloud. Maybe I could be a bad ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review.**

**1. What did you think?**

**2. Who do you like the best overall? It's the 6th district, so we are halfway through the reapings. I'll put a poll up after I finish all of them. (Reapings)**

**3. Anything I can do better? Other than faster updating.**


	10. Ill

Sorry, not a new chapter. I'm sick, so the next chapter won't come out for a little bit. Just wanted you guys to know that I'm not stopping or anything. Hope y'all understand.


	11. D7 Reaping: What You Would Give Up

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, for the inconvenient delay. Special thanks to my beta Heslen, I sent this to her yesterday and she wrote back to me like a couple hours later! Also to those who sent in the tributes, jds2416, and Mykindleisawesome. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia Redwood POV:<strong>

I scrub myself until my whole body tingles. The lukewarm water still feels nice. When I step out of the tub, the surrunding cold envelopes me and I shiver, as I grab a towel. When I finish drying off, I go into our room. My twin sister and I share the small, dreary dungeon that is known as my room. Laid out on my bed is the dress that I picked out this morning. As I put it on, I feel the rough material on my skin. I remember when it used to be so soft, laced with velvet and silk, or satin.

It all changed when our dad died. He brought home the money, but when he passed away, we were left with very little. Well, 'passed.' He was actually killed by a faulty machine built to cut wood. Not a human leg! He bled to death before the emergency crew arrived. I guess that I shouldn't really complain, there was a couple that was also killed. You work in a pair, he was with some woman, when it went bezerk, it cut my dad's leg off, and the woman's arm, and a big gash across her chest. Her husband while trying to turn off the machine, he was cut right across the throat. At least he died painlessly. Meanwhile his wife and my dad had to suffer a long and grueling death. Three deaths that didn't deserve to happen.

After that, my mom, sister, and I had to move to the poorer part of town. We had to give up running water, nice clothes, tasty food. Anything enjoyable.

Then, my sister got sick. It was cancer. She has fought through though, she survived. My mother and I were so scared - after my father's death, we couldn't lose Ava.

"Boo!"

"Agh!" I scream. I whirl around to see my sister laughing on the bed. She scared me out of my daydream.

"Very funny Ava," I say as I try to keep a straight face, but I just can't help concealing the smile forming on my face.

When she stops giggling, her face is bright red from all the laughter.

"I'm sure Bryony would think you look great," I tell her. The result; Ava turning a brighter shade of red and telling me to stop it.

Ava has had a crush on Bryony for a long time now. I tell her that he likes her, but it's a lie.

When she got cancer, people thought that it was contagious. They still sort of do. Well, anyway none of the guys like her because she doesn't have any hair. It makes me so mad, because it's what's on the inside that matters.

Truth is, he likes me. I wish me and Ava could switch places. Honestly, I've never been interested in guys, neither has Ava, or so I thought. I guess that secretly, she had a crush on him for awhile.

I head down stairs while Ava does her "hair." My heart hurts for her all the time, she wants to be like everybody else, but after having cancer, you might not be the same. Might.

* * *

><p><strong>District 7's Male Tribute: Derek Lowe POV<strong>

"Tierra, sleepy head wake-up." I say it as kindly as I can.

Her eyes flutter open a little bit, before she squeezes them shut tight.

"You don't want me to take drastic measures do you?" There might be a bit of mischievousness in my voice.

Slowly, I take the pillow that I've been clutching in my hand, and hit her with it. It immediately jolts her awake. She quickly grabs her pillow under her head and starts attacking me with it. Her squeals of laughter make it so much fun.

Tierra is always shy and quiet like my best friend James. That's why I get along so well with them, because I am the opposite of them. I'm funny and - dare I say it - charming, always cracking a smile.

After five minutes of our little pillow fight, we stop, both of us are a little bit tired of our fun.

I've had to raise Tierra since I was 13, so now, it's been five years. Our parents died in a faulty machinery accident. It took the life of another man also, I think.

I look at Tierra, she is sitting on our little blue couch. Her shoulders are slumped and she looks hopeless. When she looks up, I turn away. I did this whole pillow fight thing to cheer her up, but it doesn't seem like it's working. I do a lot for her, but she was only young when our parents died. She had to have her own brother raise her. I know their are moments in her life that I can't be a very good "parent," but I should have to be.

"Uh, are we going to go to the reaping, with James?" She snaps me back to reality.

"With James, with James. If I had known any better, I would think that you liked him." I say it as a joke, sort of hoping to see a blush on her cheeks or something. As I would say, in a perfect world, they would end up together, but then again, it's not.

She glares at me instead.

"No, idiot, he's your "Bro," as you so often call him. I thought that we would go with him and I know what you were implying when you said that. Just drop it, me and James aren't going to happen."

Well, I guess my best friend isn't going to be my brother. At least not anytime soon.

I leave the kitchen to go change into more "appropriate attire." I put on a pair of blue denim jeans and my best button-up shirt I have. It's a dark forest green that hopefully brings out the color in my eyes - the precise shade of Tierra's, and mom's.

"Let's go Tierra, we don't have all day!" I hear her feet stomping on the steps she's running on.

"I'm here, and besides since when have you become such a go-getter? Like normally, I would be waiting for you for like an hour."

"Oh Tierra, people change, and become nicer." I really emphasize on the becoming nicer.

She rolls her eyes.

"It would be nice, if you would just act normal. You start a pillow fight with me, then you're playing matchmaker with me and James, next thing I know, you're ready to go to the Reapings before me." She says it all in one breath, and I can't help but tease her.

"Need to catch your breath, sweetie?"

"Shut up - let's just go, Derek."

I chuckle as we head out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ava Redwood POV:<strong>

"Come on, Soph!"  
>She walks out of our room. Her hair is blond and perfectly straight, her eyes aquamarine orbs. I get a pang of jealousy. She is so pretty, and I'm... well, not. I have boring blue eyes - they almost look more grey - and like a fluff of blond hair. Honestly, I would probably look just like Sophia if I hadn't gotten leukemia. Oh, wait, I did, before. My life could be so different. I see the way guys drool over her, and it's not that I want that, but to have someone say that I'm beautiful, and mean it, would be nice.<p>

Sensing something is wrong, she puts her arm around my shoulder, almost like she is shielding me from everything. She always knows what to do or say. My mom and I both agree that she is basically the backbone to our family. She is like our guardian angel that protects us, and comforts us when we need it most.

I let my head fall back against her shoulder. Then my knees buckle and I start to tip forward. Quickly she grabs me around the waist and pulls me up. Calmly, she guides me to the table and sits me down on the chair.

It doesn't happen often, but they do on occasion happen. We call them energy zaps. Basically, the energy is zapped out of me. I lose control and I collapse. Luckily, Sophia was here. I have some ...lets just say, 'bad experiences' when we were in gym and I had an energy zap, and everybody stood around my crumpled form and laughed.

It was a nightmare, that became real. I have a lot of them, my dad being killed, getting cancer, having to move to the slums. There are still a few that haven't become reality, like me or my sister getting reaped. Today is obviously reaping day, which means just another day of my life that could be ripped out of my hands so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek Lowe POV:<strong>

I wait beside Tierra as she gets her finger pricked. She pretends to shoo me away, but I know that in her mind, she's terrified.

"You know, you didn't have to wait for me." She's glaring daggers.

"Well, you know I don't like being alone." It's a partial lie: I don't like being alone, but I also could just have easily gone into my section.

"Goodbye Mr. Scaredy Cat."

"Bye," I say with my most charming smile. She just rolls her eyes.

Okay, we are just barely on time, so that means that our escort should come out anytime now.

BOOM!

I don't think that one person in the crowd didn't scream. It makes me feel like I'm already in the Games.

Then I see our escort. He used to be a magician in the Capitol. Duh, a smoke bomb, that sounded more like a bomb. Hodrir Drikotnoit is his name. How many times does that get messed up?

"Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour! Now, we will watch the special video that the Capitol sent to us! How nice!"

How nice!? He's got to be kidding. Nice enough to let us send innocent children into a death match! I rant in my head as the video plays, doing my best to ignore it.

"Wasn't that just wonderful? Well, from that beautiful note, I will pick the lucky female tribute. Our lucky young lady is... Ava Redwood!"

There is shuffling, screaming, and an 'I volunteer'. I don't know what happened, until a girl emerges. She jogs up to the podium.

I'm just glad Tierra is safe.

"Derek Lowe."

The name echoes through the square, but doesn't reach my senses.

What?! I'm drawn out of my daze, into confusion. Did I just get reaped? My question is silently answered, when I see all the other kids move over, so that I have a clear path to the stage. I hear Tierra cry out. This is not happening!

* * *

><p><strong>Ava Redwood POV:<strong>

My name rings out, loud and clear, over the square.  
>No!<br>I glance at Sophia, who's screaming. She looks at me, and fear is all I see in her eyes.

"I volunteer!" But she can't - she doesn't understand. I push her to the ground, and she yelps.

"I'm sorry, but I'm screwed up as much as can be, and mom needs you." Tears are brimming my eyes as I jog to the podium. She couldn't volunteer for me, she has too much going for her.

I'm praying as I jog up to the Justice Building that I don't have an energy zap. I haven't exerted that much energy since before I got cancer.

"And you are..?" The district escort is asking me.

"Ava Redwood."

"Okay. And darling, make sure you save that for the arena," he says, gesturing towards the crowds where I, on live television, threw my sister to the ground.

I can't help but wince.

The escort calls the boys' name. "Derek Lowe."

I see an older boy make his way towards the Justice Building. He could probably snap my neck in half, but he seems like, I don't know, like you would have to really piss him off to get him to do anything like that.

"Your tributes from District 7! Please shake hands." Derek's warm hands make me feel safe, then he's ushered into the Justice Building and so am I.

"Ava!" I turn to see Sophia.

They put me in this little room and told me that if I had any friends or family, they would visit. Rude.

"Sophia, I'm so sorry, but you don't understand! I am so sorry."

She hugs me and we both cry.

"Sophia, You need to help mom and live your life."

"Ava, I can't help mom now and what you did was wrong, and the only way that I can forgive you is if you make it back."

"Sophia, what happened to mom?"

A peacekeeper comes in and takes Sophia out.

"Sophia, where is mom!"

"Come back Ava." What happened to my mom? The last thing my sister might ever say to me. It didn't include where mom was. Oh no, I can only assume the worst.

A different peacekeeper comes in and grabs me roughly by the arm.

"I need to talk to my mom."

"Sorry Miss, but she can't talk to you unless you don't make it back."

"What does that even mean?"

He gives me a long sad look.

"What happened to my mother?! Tell me!" I'm screaming now, but no one else is around.

"I can't."

He puts me on a waiting train.

Mom, where are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Derek Lowe POV:<strong>

"Derek, what am I going to do?"

"Tierra, calm down. Everything will be alright," James reassures her.

"James, whatever happens, you need to look out for Tierra. Understand?"

"Of course. Hey, you make sure that you make it back for us, okay?"

"I'll do my best, but I don't know how to kill someone."

This time, it's Tierra who speaks. "If my life depended on it, I would."

That's pretty dark for Tierra, who would make me try to heal a bug that she accidentally stepped on.

We have a group hug before a couple peacekeepers pull us apart. They go and shortly after, I'm on a train speeding towards the Capitol.

All I can think about is how Tierra doesn't deserve this. Both her parents died and now, she might have to see her brother die on TV. But I can't think that way. No one deserves that. I'll make it back, or die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**1. What can I do better?**

**2. ****Who do you like better?**

**Fun question! So I've been watching The Flash now, for quite some time. (I'm obsessed with it) So, what superpower would you have if you could have any? Mine would be cyrokinesis.**


End file.
